


Останься

by N_Alay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not in cage, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27326947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Alay/pseuds/N_Alay
Summary: Семь земных лет, восемьсот сорок адских – Адам помнил все это слишком хорошо, но предпочел бы забыть. Каждую ночь Адам Миллиган закрывает глаза, повторяя про себя имя архангела, который раз за разом вытягивал его за руку из омута страшных снов.Засыпает Адам с мыслями о Михаиле.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Kudos: 8





	Останься

_Клетка способна сломать даже того, кто по природе своей не может быть сломлен._

Каждый раз, когда руки начинают трястись в разы сильнее, Адам пьет вполовину больше положенного. Высыпает на ладонь горсть белых таблеток, запивает водой, едва не обливаясь. Дрожь в руках никогда не проходит полностью.

Он хотел быть врачом. Хотел, чтобы мать могла с гордостью говорить, что ее сын — гениальнейший хирург. Но Адаму с трудом удается держать в пальцах ручку, разве можно ему доверять в руки скальпель?

_Клетка сломала архангела; что же тогда она сотворила с человеком?_

Адаму двадцать шесть лет по паспорту; никто не дает ему меньше тридцати, и это еще ничего — сам парень смотрит на себя в зеркало по утрам и видит в своих глазах те десятилетия, проведенные в Аду с двумя ангелами; десятилетия боли и пустоты; все восемьсот сорок лет адских мук, восемьдесят четыре земных месяца, семь лет земной жизни — Адаму никогда не удастся вычеркнуть все это из своей памяти.

Адам не может спать по ночам без убойной дозы снотворного — такое способно убить даже лошадь, но Миллигану плевать, он хочет забыться и не видеть адского пламени всякий раз, едва ему стоит закрыть глаза. Он по привычке вытряхивает на ладонь последние две таблетки и неосознанно кривится: снова забыл зайти в аптеку утром, а значит сегодня его ждет ночь кошмаров.

Адам выпивает две таблетки и закрывает глаза.

_Сначала с ними был Сэм. Недолго. Адам помнит, до мельчайших подробностей помнит, как его старший брат прижимался спиной к прутьям Клетки, стараясь быть дальше от Люцифера. Помнит, как два архангела кружились, точно волки, не отрывая друг от друга пристальных взглядов. Помнит, как расправили крылья два небесных брата, и от истинного облика ангельских крыльев холодным белым огнем вспыхнули глаза, и тогда, кроме оглушающей боли, Адам ничего не помнил. Он слышал свой крик, крик Сэма, тихий смех Люцифера и яростный вскрик Михаила._

_Адам помнил все это слишком хорошо, но предпочел бы забыть._

Адам дописывает последние строки главы и закрывает ноутбук. Он хотел стать врачом, но стал писателем — горькая ирония, но восемьсот сорок лет адских мучений стали неплохой основой для книг ужасов.

_В один момент Адам открывает глаза, стряхивая с себя минутное забытье, и понимает, что в Клетке их трое: он, Михаил, Люцифер. Сэма не было._

_Адам резко вскакивает на ноги и прижимается спиной к прутьям. Сидящий на полу Люцифер криво ухмыляется, но ничего не говорит. Михаил касается Миллигана, и короткое прикосновение пальцев к предплечью дарит ощущение свежести в этом раскаленном сухом пространстве. Адам пошатывается, облизывая пересохшие донельзя губы, делает пару шагов и утыкается носом в спину Михаила. Люцифер хрипло смеется._

_— Надо же, братец, какая у тебя преданная зверушка. Дашь поиграть?_

Адам нервно смотрит на часы и ослабляет узел галстука: в комнате не меньше шестидесяти восьми по Фаренгейту*, и для него это кажется невыносимой духотой — Адам ненавидит жару и всегда распахивает окна настежь, предпочитая чувствовать холод. Он терпеливо выслушивает все, что ему говорит редактор, вяло кивает в ответ на какие-то вопросы, и сбегает из издательства при первой же возможности.

На улице он едва не попадает под машину, выскакивая на проезжую часть, и замирает каменным изваянием прямо там же, на дороге: вместо водителя за рулем он снова видит Люцифера, который улыбается самоуверенно, заставляя Миллигана задрожать от ужаса. Он срывается с места и бежит, слыша вслед крики: «Сумасшедший!», но его это не волнует. Он останавливается только спустя пару кварталов, тяжело дыша и упираясь ладонями в острыми колени.

Он так больше не может.

_Адаму снова снятся кошмары. Он стискивает одеяло в побелевших пальцах, стонет сквозь сон и беспокойно мечется по постели. Ночную тишину пустой квартиры разрезает громкий крик, и Адам резко просыпается, глядя расширенными от страха глазами в темноту. На короткое мгновение ему чудится прикосновение теплого пера к щеке, но он проводит ладонью по лицу, и наваждение исчезает. Адам медленно опускается на подушку, долго смотрит в потолок, а затем закрывает глаза, повторяя про себя имя архангела, который раз за разом вытягивал его за руку из омута страшных снов._

_Засыпает Адам с мыслями о Михаиле._

Адам заходит в квартиру, приваливается спиной к двери, закрывая глаза. Включает свет в прихожей, сбрасывая обувь, идет на кухню.

Он бьет по выключателю и на секунду замирает: за столом, сцепив руки в замок, сидит Джон Винчестер. Адам мотает головой, точно отгоняя муху. Нет, не Джон; архангел Михаил в теле молодого Джона Винчестера. Адама не удивляет, как такое возможно, он просто садится напротив Михаила.

— Как твоя книга? — спрашивает тот, не отрывая глаз от рук. Адам пожимает плечами.

— Хорошо.

Михаил смотрит ему в глаза, и Адаму от этого становится неуютно.

— Почему ты пришел? И почему ты выглядишь, как мой отец в молодости?

— Я пришел к тебе, — отвечает архангел, игнорируя второй вопрос. Миллигану так и хочется сказать что-то колкое и едкое, но вместо этого он предлагает чай. Михаил неожиданно соглашается.

Человек и ангел сидят на маленькой кухне и молча пьют чай с молоком. Адам мог бы сказать, что ничего бредовее в своей жизни он не видел, но это не так.

— Твои братья знают, что ты жив, — наконец произносит Михаил, задумчиво болтая чай в чашке. Адаму от этих слов ни жарко ни холодно. — Они хотят увидеться с тобой.

— Я не хочу иметь с Винчестерами ничего общего, — спокойным голосом произносит Адам, и Михаил удивленно вскидывает брови. — От этой семьи одни лишь беды.

— Ты так думаешь? Почему? — спрашивает Михаил, глядя на него с любопытством. Адам чувствует, как начинают гореть огнем скулы.

— Ну, даже не знаю… Сначала меня и мою мать разорвали на части и сожрали вурдалаки, затем меня воскресили, чтобы ты смог занять мое тело и убить Сатану, а под конец я попал в Ад на несколько столетий, и все это потому, что я сын Джона Винчестера. И ты спрашиваешь, почему? — у Адама на языке привкус горечи, он поднимается на ноги, лишь бы не смотреть на Михаила.

— Но Дин и Сэм — твоя семья, — замечает Михаил, и Адам зло и громко смеется.

— Не смеши меня, Михаил! Моя семья — это моя мать, которую вы, ангелы, обещали вернуть к жизни! А вместо этого что я получил? Жизнь? Да к черту мне сдалась такая жизнь! — шипит Адам, громко хлопая дверью и уходя прочь из кухни. Михаил не идет за ним следом, и Миллиган уверен, что ангела и вовсе след простыл.

Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, тяжело опускается в кресло, роняя голову на руки. Ему хочется плакать и кричать, но у него нет сил ни на то, ни на другое — все слезы закончились лет так двести назад, как и крики, которые теперь больше похожи на хрипы.

Его спины касается теплая и тяжелая рука; Адам едва вздрагивает, когда Михаил ведет ею вниз, оглаживая. Скорее, он пытается его приободрить, но для Адама лучшим ободрением будет, если архангел свалит куда подальше от него, однако Михаил опускается перед ним на колени, поднимает его лицо, всматриваясь в серые глаза, и осторожно гладит пальцами, успокаивая.

— Чего тебе от меня нужно? — спрашивает Адам бесконечно устало. Он устал от всего, устал от этой жизни, устал от бесконечных кошмаров, и он рад бы прекратить свои мучения, выпив залпом все свои запасы снотворного и транквилизаторов, но самоубийцы так или иначе попадут в Ад, а он слишком хорошо помнит, каково это — находиться там.

— Ты невероятно сильный, Адам, — произносит Михаил. Адаму на мгновение становится не по себе, когда он видит столь непонятное восхищение в глазах своего отца, но он напоминает себе в который раз: это всего лишь сосуд, а не его отец.

— Ты знаешь, что это не так, — Адам закрывает глаза и расслабляется. Прикосновения архангела приносят тепло и покой. — Ты знаешь, что я схожу с ума. Кто знает, вдруг я уже не в себе, а ты всего лишь плод моего воображения?

Михаил улыбается и подается вперед, целуя Адама в лоб, прижимается к нему губами, не отстраняясь.

— Я реален, ты же чувствуешь это, — шепчет Михаил, и от его шепота по всему телу разносятся волны мурашек. Адам ежится. — И ты не сходишь с ума.

— Обними меня, — неожиданно и совершенно по-детски произносит Адам. — Как тогда, в Клетке.

Михаил молча поднимается, прижимает парня к своей груди, заботливо обхватывая руками за пояс, и Адам выдыхает, зажмуриваясь еще сильнее. Впервые за долгое время ему хорошо.

— Останься со мной, — тихо просит он. — Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, останься.

Михаил молчит, лишь тихонько баюкает его в своих объятиях, точно маленького ребенка, и на мгновение Адаму кажется, что так оно и есть: он чувствует себя маленьким мальчиком, напуганным и слабым, на плечи которого свалился тяжелый груз, к которому он оказался не готов.

— Не уходи. Останься, — повторяет Адам, точно в трансе. Михаил прижимается губами к его виску, успокаивая. — Мне страшно, — признается Миллиган.

— Я рядом, — коротко говорит архангел, и Адам расслабленно выдыхает.

В ту ночь Адам спит без кошмаров; он даже улыбается во сне, прижимаясь к груди архангела, и Михаил улыбается в ответ, вслушиваясь в ровное дыхание своего человека.


End file.
